


Coming Out Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this kind of came to me in a dream. I know, stupid right. But it did. Dean and Cas are a couple - in 1949 and the world isn't very accepting of being gay. And Dean worries his brother won't accept him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Happy

“Hey Dean,” Sam said from his side of the car, “Did you ask Cas about it?”

At the mention of the angel’s name, Dean jerked the steering wheel almost driving off the road. 

“Dean, you okay? Every time I even mention Cas you freak.”

“Yeah. No. Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? I was just thinking about the case. You just surprised me. That’s all.” 

Sam stared at his brother, trying not to chuckle. Dean was usually a better liar. “So I guess you didn’t ask him about it?” 

“No I did ask Cas. He said it is probably witches.” 

“But we didn’t find any hex bags.”

“Cas said nothing else would do that. It is probably another form of witchcraft” 

 

As the Winchesters pulled into a motel outside of Abilene, Kansas. Sam commented, “You know I’m really glad they started building these things again.” 

“I know. Sleeping in abandoned buildings during the War sucked.”

“There wasn’t much sleeping. Demonic activity was off the charts.”

“Chaos attracts chaos Sammy.”

 

Dean woke in the middle of the night to find an angel watching him while he slept. He jumped and whisper yelled, “What the hell Cas. I thought we talked about this. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you Dean. Can we talk?”

Dean sighed, but got up and motioned for Cas to follow him outside to the car. 

“What do you want Cas?” Dean asked as soon as the doors closed. 

“I want to tell Sam.” Dean’s stomach dropped. He rubbed his face. 

“Another conversation we have already had. We can’t tell him about this. Whatever this is.”

Cas cocked his head and squinted at Dean, “What do you mean? You know what this is. Dean, I love you.”

Dean’s heart fluttered while he tried to keep a straight face, “I know you do Cas, but this sort of thing isn’t very well received. Maybe in the future it will be. But in 1949, the world has had enough change, it doesn’t want anymore.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder to get him to look at him, “If this is because you are worried that God sees it as wrong, I assure you he has no problems with homosexuality.”

“No! Cas. Its just the world says it was Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve you know?”

“But there wasn’t a Steve. But I don’t think Adam would have had a problem with it. He had a very open mind and was very sexually …”

“Oh no Cas just stop! Stop.”

“My point is I think Sam would understand. He doesn’t care. He just wants you to be happy Dean. And I think I make you happy. Don’t I.”

Dean couldn’t contain a smile, “Yeah you do Cas.” And Dean grabbed the angel by the shoulders and pulled him closer. Their noses brushed and then their lips and soon they were trying to get as much of the other as they possibly could, like they may never touch again. And with what they did, it was a possibility. 

Cas pulled away as Dean start fingering the buttons of his shirt. “Not tonight Dean. We should tell Sam.”

Dean sat back and looked at the steering wheel, “Eventually. After this case. I promise.” 

Cas nodded his head, and then was gone. 

 

Cas was right. It was a witch. A really powerful witch. 

Sam and Dean tracked her to a warehouse abandoned after the war. Chanting, preparing to claim her next victim. As usual it wasn’t a clean take down. Sam and Dean were thrown around the warehouse. Battered and bleeding they did manage to kill her - well Dean did. Sam was knocked unconscious when he was thrown through what was left of a window. 

Dean was leaning against a wall, gasping for breath, a large gash on the side of his head was leaking blood down the left side of his face when Cas appeared. 

“Where were you? I could have used you five minutes ago!” Dean yelled. 

Cas didn’t respond, instead he just touched the gash and said, “You’re bleeding.”

A look of disbelief crossed Dean’s face. “Yeah I’m bleeding Cas. That’s what happens when you go up against one of the strongest witches to walk the Earth who also happens to be a major bitch.”

But Cas wasn’t listening. Instead he just touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead to heal him. And his fingers lingered. A little too long. And Dean stared into Cas’s startlingly blue eyes. A little too long. 

Cas pushed Dean against the wall - making the metal rattle. And kissed him. More passion than heaven or hell had ever seen - contained in one kiss. In all their actions, whether it be a glance or a kiss or something more. When the two lovers came up for air Dean asked Cas, “What was that for?”

“You could have died.”

“I die a lot.”

“Exactly. I know how much it hurts when you do.” 

“Do you want to …” Dean asked pointing to Cas’s shirt. 

“Yes” Cas answered without even letting Dean finish the question. 

As soon as the yes left Cas’s lips, Dean’s fingers were flying over Cas’s shirt buttons while Cas undid his tie. Then they repeated the same process on Dean, kissing the entire time. But after the shirts were on the floor and before the pants joined them, they heard someone clear their voice. 

They froze. Cas with his hands wrapped around Dean’s waist and head on his shoulder. Dean lowered his head and whispered into Cas’s ear, “Shit. Sam.” 

As they untangled themselves from one another, Sam came further into the room, rubbing his head. “Okay look, I know I have sustained at least some brain trauma this evening, but I am sure I saw what I just did.” 

Dean was trying to put his shirt back on when he answered, “Look Sam. I know you think this is disgusting and wrong or whatever, but it makes me happy okay. Just remember that before you get all angry at me.”

Sam froze. “Why would I be angry with you Dean?”

“Because I have a boyfriend.”

“I’m not angry. I’m happy for you. I think Cas is good for you. You have been happier ever since you guys first got together. You have even become a better hunter. Maybe he gives you something to fight for. Not like a warrior angel need protecting, but he would emotionally.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but paused. “Wait. Ever since we got together?”

Sam let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah Dean. What you think I didn’t notice? Yeah Dean you are a great liar, but your eyes light up when Cas is around. You guys also stay three feet apart at all times when anyone else is in the room. You come back from an errand together looking entirely disheveled. And you guys have clandestine meetings at night in the car. I’m not an idiot Dean.”

“I told you he wouldn’t care Dean,” Cas said, hugging Dean from behind. 

“I really don’t. Just now that it is all out in the open. Stop having sex in the car. It is just gross and unsanitary. If you need the room just tell me.”

“Nothing to worry about Sam, I always …”

“I might not care about who my brother is sleeping with Cas, but I really don’t need the details.” 

The angel nodded. 

Dean finally regained his ability to speak and said, “Awesome Sam. Hey. How about Cas and I finish getting dressed and we can go celebrate with a drink?”

“Sounds great. I will go wait in the car.” Sam said with a smile and then backed out of the room. 

“Do you feel better Dean?” Cas asked sympathetically.

Dean looked at Cas and flashed him his most earnest smile, “Yeah. Cas. I think I am actually happy.”


End file.
